


Hospital Visit

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua visits Gon one day at the hospital in a female (slutty) nurse outfit. Aged up to 18. PWP pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

-x-x-

The sun outside shines brightly into the large hospital rooms, four beds with machinery around it, one of them occupied by a spikey haired boy that appeared to be in his late teens. He had a slight muscular build yet he sat on the edge of one of the beds, his legs swinging back and forth. A happy tune escaping his lips as he began to hum, excited to see his boyfriend, Killua. He hadn’t seen him in a few days ever since he became a patient, staying for two nights. His eyes kept wandering to the clock, he was supposed to be discharged in an hour and yet Killua was late. Normally the white haired teen would end up being 20 minutes early.

The sound of knocking on the door made him smile, "Come in!" He grinned from ear to ear when he thinks of Killua finally arriving to see him. His giggle gets stuck in his throat as his eyes hovered over his slim body when he finally enters the room. He looks at him from head to toe, pale pink heels clicking as he walks in.

Killua smirks, a pink colored nurse outfit practically hanging off of his shoulders, his chest exposed and the skirt a little too high for it to be considered decent since it showed his creamy thighs.

"It's time for your checkup now~" Killua smirks with a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he now stood before his boyfriend. "Aha just kidding," he says after a while and starts to laugh lightly to fill up the silence. He wanted to make Gon's stay at the hospital better, but he was already too late. Now that he's being discharged, he wanted to hint that he'd be there to nurture him back to health.

With his mind occupied the teen ends up jumping a little when he suddenly feels strong muscular arms surround his lean waist, "G-Gon?" He whispers with a slightly higher pitched voice than his normal deep one.

"Hm?" Gon looks up at him, a mischievous grin on his lips, matching the twinkling in his eyes. "Aren't you going to nurse me back to health?" His grin grows as a blush appears on Killua's cheeks. It deepens when he slips a rough palm under his skirt to cup his smooth bottom. "Oh?" He pulls the thin fabric and it snaps back onto Killua, making him flinch.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear panties Killua, I wonder what the pattern is?" Gon leans closer a little, making Killua smack his hand away, hitting him a little too hard. 

"Ouch." Gon pouts and rubs his now aching head.

"Ah—” He instinctively reached out to touch Gon's head, "I'm sorry Gon—” He starts to say when suddenly his view changed from Gon’s face to the ceiling. He now lay down on top of the bed with Gon hovering above him, a playful smirk on his lips. "You asshole..." Killua growls, but the hand on his inner thighs confuses him and he moans softly. 

"Now I get to see the design from up close~," Gon teases as he slips Killua's dress high enough to see the bottom of his underwear. It turned out to be a pink floral design with cotton fabric, a fine specimen of lingerie. "I didn't think you'd be into this Killua." He nods in approval at the gorgeous sight.

"I-I'm not, I just didn't want to not wear underwear since you would like that," he muttered, looking away from the other’s piercing gaze.

"I think it's more erotic with the underwear though," Gon lifts the dress so that he could see Killua's exposed navel. The smile never left his face as he now had a full view of Killua's twitching member, the panties becoming soaked from his pink tip.

"S-Shut the fuck up," Killua glared at hi, his eyes slightly opened and his lips parted.

"Okay," Gon smirked and parted his panties enough for him to slip a finger inside, sliding it along his length.

He flinched, feeling restricted as he was forced to be touched. Yet he wasn’t allowed to return the favor. "Gon don't do that," he whispered, shuddering at his warm hands. "At least use more than one finger…" he wanted to say, but all that would do is bring the other more pleasure of having him at his beck and call.

"Fuck you," Killua cursed, but couldn't help stop the shudder that coursed through his body. He wanted to kick Gon where the sun doesn't shine, but of course he couldn't.

"Only if you say please," he replied coolly, the smirk forever on his lips as he stroked him fully, playfully tracing around his sensitive areas, barely touching it so that Killua would move into his touch for more.

"Hurry up," Killua groaned as Gon teased him, gently gliding his finger around the tip and slowly down until his cheeks parted, the skin as pale as snow. He wanted to see it red as he squeezes it while Killua screams his name.

"Hmmm," Gon pulled his hands away, "That didn't sound very polite."

"What? You want me to beg?" Killua scoffed.

Laughing, Gon roughly parted Killua's thighs, "Only if you want me to continue."

"Are you serious?" He couldn't believe it, but seeing the seriousness in Gon's hazelnut colored eyes made him shiver, "F-Fine..."

"Please..."

"Ah ah ah, that doesn't sound like you want it." Gon smirked, trailing his fingers lightly down Killua's inner thighs, brushing against his soft skin.

"Please Gon...don't tease me," he stared at him with a lustful gaze, hot breath leaving his parted lips as he waited for him to be fulfilled by his lover.

"Hnnn," Killua groaned as he felt the warmth hand completely leave his skin, he wanted Gon. He needs Gon. He sat up, the heels he had been wearing now slipped down the sides of the bed.

He switched places with Gon on the small bed, not before feeling his hot breath against his inner thigh, kissing Killua's sensitive skin.

Now Gon was the one lying down on top of the bed, he smirked down at him, a little more excited than he should be.

Killua stretched a little, the dress scrunching up as he leaned back, his hands rising over his head.

"Hurry up," Gon growled at him softly.

"Oh?" Killua grinned now that he was the one in power. "Maybe it would be better if you begged."

Gon slipped his hands behind his head, using it as a pillow to not let on how hot and bothered he is by a powerful Killua.

"So you expect me to beg but you won't do it in return?"

Killua huffed and hovered above the nonchalant Gon, straddling his covered lap.

He leaned forward so that their lips were now only a few centimeters apart. "Gon~" Killua blew on Gon's face, the smell of chocolate wafting in the air.

Gon bit back the urge to groan out; he was not going to give in first. "I'm not going to beg for it Killua, not this time. I'm a wounded patient."

"You wounded yourself Gon, you only have yourself to blame."

Gon scowled, "I didn't injure myself."

"You fell down a tree by trying to help a cat."

Seeing Gon open his mouth again, he continued, "The cat ended up jumping to my arms instead right when you were about to grab it. I guess it proves that not all animals love you."

"All animals do love me!" Gon huffed and sat up, but Killua pushed him down with his weight, so that he now laid on top of him. "Just admit that cats love me more."

"No!"

He sighed loudly and closed Gon's lips with his own.

Their lips moved as one, moaning into the hot kiss as Gon's hands tried to squeez Killua's bare bottom.

"Ah ah ah," Killua clicked his tongue and took Gon's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers, "You can taste but not touch."

"That sounds backwards," Gon grinned naughtily.

His fingers rubbing Killua's knuckles, "Maybe you should let me have a taste then."

"Hmm," Killua closed his eyes, contemplating it. "No, I think I'd rather have you beg."

"Killua~" Gon whined, his lips closing in a pout, his childish side still there even after years of them being together.

"Gon...Gon no," Killua pushed Gon's hand away from his hips, but his strength was just too much and soon Gon has both of their hands on Killua's hips. "Let go of me Gon," Killua squirmed under his palm.

"Heh I'm not going to. Atleast not until you give me more than just a little taste."

Killua pulled Gon's hands up and behind his neck. This way he was once again lying down on top of him.

"I would rather be the one to have more than just a taste~" He purred nto Gon's left ear, heating his skin.

"I never said you couldn't." Gon turns and closes the gap between their lips, his tongue gliding over his lower lip.

"Uh uh," Killua leaned away, a smirk gracing his features, "I said that I would get to have a taste, not you Gon. You already had your turn earlier."

His smirk grew as he placed his hand on Gon's crotch, palming him through his green denim shorts, the rough fabric in the way, but by the looks of his parted lips and labored breathing, he loved it.

"Heh, you like that don't you?" Killua teased and rubbed it a little harder.

"Stop teasing me Killua," Gon groaned.

"Or you’ll do what?" He pulled down the metallic zipper, exposing his boxers and his throbbing member,

"Killua don't—”

"Too late," He pulled it out and it stood erect.

"God dammit Killua," Gon covered his face with his hands, but Killua pulled it down and intertwined their hands.

"I want to see you squirm," he smirked as he took Gon's tip in his mouth, experimenting with flicks and swirls of his tongue.

He watched Gon go through a variety of emotions, from shock, anger, lust, and bliss all in just a few seconds.

Licking him up and down his entire length, Killua would spend more time on his sensitive parts, teasing with a few nibbles here and there in order to erect a response from Gon. 

"More." He begged, his hands being played with while Killua has his way with him.

"Mhmm," Instead of him arguing and making him beg, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I just want Gon to feel satisfied using my own power." He’d do it even if that meant wearing a nurse outfit in a public hospital.

He was so occupied that his hold on Gon's calloused hands slipped and suddenly Gon's escaped hand was slipping between the fabric and his skin.

The feeling of Gon’s hot palm against his chest, playing with his nipples as he tried not to moan was too much for him. He tried to muffle his voice with Gon's member, but the sounds could still be heard.

Gon grips hair as he finally reaches climax, ejaculating into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Killua swallowed the bitter substance, licking each of his fingers, slowly one by one as he watched Gon behind fluttering eyelids. Finally when he was done licking it up, he stuck out his tongue at him playfully, a small smirk on his lips as he saw how much pain Gon was in.

Moving, the white haired boy now straddled Gon’s lap, his eyes bright and wild until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the black object on the side table beside the bed, a small smirk on his lips. He picked it up and placed it on his nose and behind his ears.

Gon gulped when he finally realized what Killua had been doing as the nurse cat boy now also wore black rimmed glasses, changing his look completely. Killua looks good in anything, even watermelon colored pants. “What are you doing to me?” He asked, a growl leaving his lips before pulling him closer, licking his collarbone and dragging his tongue along his jawline and then around his right ear. “Do you want me to explode?” He whispered.

“Um—” Killua was about to answer when suddenly the door of the hospital room suddenly flung open, a smirking Hisoka walking in, looking a little pissed.

“Gon~” Hisoka smiled innocently, “You should have been discharged a while ago…Where’s Killua?” He looked around, but Gon laid down, a blanket on top of him as though it was just thrown on.

“I’m here!” Killua poked his head out from behind one of the curtains, only his head exposed. “What do you want Hisoka?” He scowled, trying to hide his outfit.

“Killua—” Illumi walked in now, a bouquet of dead flowers in his hands, “I’m here to pick you up.”

“Aniki!” He glared at him, “I’m not leaving with you and go throw those flowers away.”

Illumi moved towards Killua, but the dangerous aura coming from Gon made him retreat to Hisoka’s side. He’d easily be able to kill him, but then Killua would definitely stick a pole up his butt. “Let’s go.”

Hisoka turned around reluctantly, but not before winking at the two of them.

When they were sure they were alone, they breathed in relief. “Phew…That was a close one,” Killua sighed and then put the glasses back on his face, “Wow these actually work.”

“What?” Gon blinked at Killua and then turned away quickly, his face heating up at the sight.

That little movement didn’t go unnoticed as Killua smirked, “Now I can see your face better Gon,” he kissed him quickly before Gon could argue.

After gazing at Killua’s creamy thighs, he remembered something, “Are you wearing that outside?”

“Oh shit,” Killua looked down at his pink nurse outfit, a blush forming on his cheeks. “U-Uh…”

“Here,” Gon grabbed one of his extra shirts and shorts from his back pack and handed it to Killua. When he put it on, it turned out that the shirt is a little too big for him.

“I look ridiculous.”

“No, you look cute,” he smiled, loving the way that Killua’s eyes shined when the words registered in his head.

“S-Shut up…” He looked down at his bare feet, “Do you have slippers?”

“Nope,” Gon had to bite back a smile.

“Then what am I going to use? I can’t walk around barefoot.”

“Hm, I have an idea…” Gon smirked mischievously at the thought. In the end, Killua rode on Gon piggyback style all the way home.

They had a fun time playing doctor and nurse until morning.

 

-x-x-


End file.
